【龍羽】白噪音
by InamsPlecs
Summary: 预警：是向哨paro的龍羽！（加粗） 本质上有ooc内容，私设如山 会持续性的卡文，留作备份和记录
1. Chapter 1

注：**私设如山的OOC向哨 **  
逻辑不通 语言混乱的那种x

以及我也不知道龍水什么时候才会出来

属于我也不知道我在写什么的那一种

——————————可以的话请

"没错，他的听觉尤其敏锐。"年轻的学者扶了扶鼻梁上的镜框，开口道。

"只不过，并没有任何向导的精神力曾经在他身上停留，亦或是出现过，换而言之，他是一个人自觉醒之后活到现在的。"

\--

西园寺羽京在青春期不知名的某一天觉醒了。

彼时的他正安睡在家中，突如其来的变化，带来一瞬间冲进大脑的信息，要将他的灵魂压缩成碎片。如同潮水般的"感觉"开始淹没他的意识，从额头一直落到脚尖，从听觉视觉嗅觉味觉一直蔓延到触觉，如同电流流过他的身体每一寸细胞——这使得他可以感知到更多事物，例如源源不断进入耳内的声音。

从他本人急促的呼吸，到他颤动的心跳，再向外延伸，挂在墙壁上的时钟内的秒针轻磕钟面的声音，这像有人握着一把小锤，准时准点，片刻不停地敲击着他的大脑，然后他听见自己吃痛的吸气声，好似他的灵魂被敲裂开一道黑色的缝隙。

羽京挣扎着想要直起身来，然而精神的虚弱让他连最基本的喊叫都无法发出，夜晚孤独的月光照进他房间的窗子，打给他一扇窗面的亮光。

"……不，博士，我并不是很认同您的意见。"胸前名片上写着"石神千空"的学者将写着哨兵房间的方形按钮按下，指示灯在闪烁过后发出翠绿色的灯光，标志着某一位哨兵独处的休息室内即将响起安抚精神的白噪音。

做完这些，他把镜框摘下，揉了揉发酸的太阳穴："你应该要百分之一百亿的相信一下我的判断，博士。西园寺羽京作为一名哨兵，既然他没有向导精神抚慰的痕迹，那他要怎样才能够在信息流入爆炸的几年里存活下来？"

一个哨兵，一个没有向导陪伴的哨兵，一个在嘈杂环境下生活了近四年的哨兵。

这是很不科学的事情。

正常的哨兵不应该是突然的觉醒，而周遭连一个可以暂时安定他精神的向导都没有。这种事情的确发生在了西园寺羽京身上，并且本人刚才在来到塔内接受询问和登记时也并无表现出不适的样子。

石神千空说，他的精神波动可是一丝也没有动。

"这可真是一个百分之一百亿让人兴奋的事情啊，您说是不是，博士？"

当白色的房间中出现灰色的门，外界的气息悄然流进时，西园寺羽京从自己侧躺着的床上直起身来。他的目光平静地盯着走入室内的男人，对方先是朝他做了一个打扰的手势，然后轻轻走到房间的桌椅旁，拉开一张椅子，姿势正经地坐下来。

"请。"对方的声音并没有经过什么改变，柔和的嗓音配上那张笑盈盈的脸，实在难以让人生出什么暴躁之类的情绪。羽京点了点头，并不在意对方关闭了房间内充盈着的声音，只是平静地在另一张椅子上坐下。

"你好，我的名字是浅雾幻。"男人仍然是那张笑脸，他适时地伸出手同西园寺羽京相握，然后不急不缓地开口，"我呢，是受小千空的请求，前来询问你现在身体状况的向导先生~"

"浅雾先生，你好。我是西园寺羽京，想必你应该已经了解我的名字了。"

"是的，小羽京，接下来我要问的问题可能会触及你的部分隐私，如果你有不可以回答的内容，可以随时和我说。"浅雾幻笑眯眯地同他说道。

"那么，目前的身体机能，周围信息的感知度如何？有没有出现增幅，或者削弱的情况？"

西园寺羽京和他握了手，平和地开口。"身体机能目前没有什么问题，感官感知度也没有下降的表现，应该说比以往更加敏锐了。"

浅雾幻取出身边的记事本，轻轻写下少许关键字，"那么，精神波动呢？以往没有来到塔登记的时间里，是否出现过精神损伤，或者收到过他人的精神冲击？"

西园寺羽京摇头。"唔……好吧，小羽京，那么你有专属的向导，不，你拥有过向导，或者受过向导长时间的精神开导，抚慰，融合吗？"

应该说是明知故问，小千空给自己的信息栏上，"向导接触"与备注上均填写的是无他就应该猜到是对方第二次摇头的结局了。浅雾幻头疼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴："家庭以及居住地周围是否有过和明显的向导的接触呢？"

这是西园寺羽京第三次摇头。

"小千空真是给我安排了一个难题啊——"浅雾幻叹了一口气，"那么，小羽京，你介意和我说说最初觉醒成哨兵时，有发生什么，令人头疼或者是尴尬的事情吗？"

西园寺羽京点头，并没有想象中会被人提起突然觉醒会有的窘迫或是别的表情，他的神色温和了点，慢慢开口说来。

的确是个令人糟心又窘迫的夜晚，他想，浅这并没有说错。

至少他比起其他人可以在深眠里做美梦，他的处境更像是有人在他的梦里稀里哗啦丢了一大排的留声机一样，原本他觉得细微的声音变得清晰可闻，更不用提原先就十分清楚且响亮的蝉鸣或者是别的昆虫的叫声——他的窗子半支着，除了让觉醒了的五感察觉到令人暴躁的热气和数不尽的昆虫声音外，并没有什么优点。

然而羽京也没有什么能力支撑他从床上起来，去把那该死的窗户给用力关上，他能感受到汗水从脖颈一路滑到干燥的被单上，原本贴在身上的被褥变得潮湿又干瘪，像附骨之疽一样贴着他的全身。

按照正常的情况，也许这时会有好心的向导敲门询问他的境况，或者那向导是他的家人，邻居，无论如何总会有一个柔和的精神力来给予他安定的暗示与安慰。然而并没有，除了头颅内钻心的刺痛，和再如何遮挡也无法消除的密密麻麻的感知，并没有第三样事物出现。

那时的西园寺羽京想不到成为哨兵之后的风光，亦或是矫健的身姿，他只觉得如果有人能够满足他的想法，那么他希望有人能把自己整个人塞进麻袋里，里三层外三层裹起来，让他除了紫的呼吸和心跳外，别的一切声音全都被丢进虚空里再也别出来。

"哨兵觉醒的确是一个痛苦的过程，"浅雾幻认同他的说法点头，"曾经在塔里有一个哨兵晚成，而在他那天觉醒精神力时，是由我去支开精神屏障的，而开门后，照面就是对方快要支离破碎的精神力。"

他很快调转了话题："所以小羽京啊，我才会特别好奇，你没有接受任何向导的精神抚慰，也没有收到精神屏障之类的保护，你是怎么度过这段时间的呢？"

浅雾幻终于看见西园寺羽京的脸上出现了平淡与微笑之外的第三种表情，这使他的好奇心莫名地升起了些。

只不过很快他也无法保持原有的笑容，西园寺带着疑惑的神色向他发出了询问。

"……浅雾先生，如果我说是白噪音呢？"

于是西园寺羽京看见浅雾幻的脸上闪过了一瞬间的愣怔。

西园寺羽京的确痛苦得要讲整个人的灵魂都给撕裂开一样。

发丝扎在他的皮肤上，他吐出的每一口气都变成热意燎烧着他自己干燥的嘴唇，疼痛使他无法静心缓解疼痛，死循环下带来的是快要崩溃的理智和精神。

聒噪的秒针即将要与时针分针一同走到零刻的尽头，而现在如果有按键可以将他感知范围内的所有事物统统屏蔽，他必定会毫不犹豫地按下去。

"可能我心想事成了吧，在我想要崩溃的一瞬间，我周围的噪音消失了，就像……有人真的替我按下了那个幻想中的按钮。"

西园寺羽京带着歉意微笑说道。

"的确有些不可思议……不过万幸的是，从那一刻钟起，一直到如今，整个世界的噪音都消失了，变成了未觉醒之前的样子。嗯，是的，包括触觉，嗅觉，味觉和视觉。只是我原本的听力就非常不错，因此在五感觉醒之后，最敏锐的还是倾听的感官。"

如果没有对比，西园寺羽京大概这辈子都不会觉得曾经的生活是多么的宁静与美好，一切属于嘈杂的声音化为汹涌的浪水，却在冲入他脑海前被重重地分开，只留下水滴跌落，或者是深夜的微风漫步走过窗前的脚步声。

他的神经在断裂的前一刻被自然的声音轻轻地拢在手中，在那简单而清新的微小声音下，他停止了痛苦地挣扎，心跳逐渐变得平稳而有力，肺部不再压迫着每一寸气体，一切的一切都重归宁静。

然后他眼角的泪水终于在放松之后滴在枕头上，沉沉地睡去。

——————————

是终于尝试了向哨龍羽的我！

应该是一件好事吧  



	2. Chapter 2

** 明明打了cp标签可是龍水还是没有出场……头大 **

**就当做过渡吧！依然是我也不知道我在写什么的一篇。**

——————————

"白噪……？不，小羽京，不。"浅雾幻否定了他的说法。

"小羽京，我应该先给你说明一件事情，你既然知道白噪音这个名词，那也应该清楚，它是自然中的某种声音类型，这是用于稳定你们平日的精神波动的声音，但它并不能够让你在觉醒中即将崩溃的精神重新稳固。"

年轻的男人伸出手指，认真地比了一个否的手势。

"你所说的，声音消退，而哨兵瞬间能够得到正常的休息，这个情况——明显是有向导的因素在其中的。"浅雾幻尝试着释放一丝丝的精神力让对方感受。

"会感觉到舒适和平静吧？这是向导常见的，用来温和哨兵体内暴戾情绪的东西，白噪音可做不到这个。"

"但是小羽京你啊，同样，你的存在的确是个异数，"浅雾幻咂咂嘴，露出头疼的表情，"即使现在的你作为一名可以自控的哨兵，没有任何的情绪剧烈波动的现象，但是，你也不能保证今后不会有这样的事情发生。"

"作为塔中的引导向导，我应该是有权力劝您，尽早选择一名向导完成精神连结的吧？"

浅雾幻来得很快，走得也很快，他说完这些，只是表明了"希望小羽京能好好考虑"这个意思后，就挥挥手走出了房间。

原本充盈了一些人气的房内再次安静下来，墙壁内部的发声器出现了嗡嗡的磁响，然后开始流畅地播放着自然界的种种声音。

羽京坐在椅子上，他的姿势从原先的手肘支撑着桌子，逐渐变成倚靠在椅背上的动作。脊骨贴着背后一片冰凉，肺腑里憋着的气体从喉咙中慢慢吐出，发出沙哑的声音。

他并没有说出全部的事实，模棱两可的回忆也许成功瞒过了心细的向导，然而他逐渐紧绷的精神体是不会骗人的。当浅雾幻的精神游丝朝他慢慢延伸过来时，西园寺羽京的脑海内，除了一种陌生的关心与安抚情绪外，滋生出了第三种拒绝的情绪。

这使他止住了讲述下去的欲望，而当他闭口时，那种拒绝的情绪消失了。

"……"羽京笑着叹气道，"你究竟是什么东西呢？"

\--

那夜的事实并不是虚弱的青年陷入沉睡，一切重归寂静，无人发觉这多出了一个新哨兵如此简单了事，在西园寺羽京脑海深处的记忆里，在嘈杂瞬间消弭时，他听见了大海的潮声。

也许浅雾幻会将那个"令西园寺羽京精神体稳固的白噪音"归类成草木，风雨，或者是布料的摩挲，虫鸣，各种各样会在当初那个青年人身边出现的声音。但羽京的潜意识认为，他并不会将那个神秘的白噪音，归类到海洋，这一类里。

潮水般的精神力安抚了他暴动的神经，熟悉的海水流淌在他的身边，那浪花的声音悦耳且动听，把无数的纷乱隔绝在外。

然而这奇特的海水并没有属于"向导"的痕迹，羽京只感受到那片潮水冲刷走了他精神中的无数烦扰和躁动，把一切过载的信息排斥在他所能接受的范围之外。

在西园寺羽京想要开口道谢的下一刻，他枕着潮水沉沉地睡去，在他合上眼眸的下一刻，晨光从天边第一抹颜色中缓缓地释放着光芒。

————————

西园寺羽京最后还是拒绝了浅雾幻的好意。

"真的不想找一个专属的向导吗？"对方看他的眼神有些惊讶，但很快又流露出那副平日里嬉笑的样子，"那么这件事就算了吧，既然是小羽京执着要求的事，我也不太好拒绝。"

"嗯，还是麻烦你许多，实在抱歉。"

西园寺羽京温和地朝他道谢，对方只是摆摆手："这并不算什么大事。"

"欢迎你来到'塔'，小羽京。"

————————

在与西园寺羽京告别之后，浅雾幻笑着拨打了通讯设备。

"小千空~看来是我赌对了啊，小羽京的确没有要寻找契合向导的想法。"

通讯的另一头淡淡的"嗯"了一声，在听见幻传来"小千空你真的好敷衍喔"的对话后，石神千空看着放置在桌面上的哨兵信息，开口询问对方。

"那么，幻的意思是？"

"还是知道我在说什么嘛！"浅雾幻笑吟吟地旋着自己右侧的长发，"小千空，我想通过塔，让小羽京去海边，这能做到吗？"

"海边？这不是不可以。"石神千空回答他，"不过，在审批发送上去前，我想我还是有权利知道一些原因吧？如果连你和羽京交谈什么都无从得知的话，绝对是百分之一百亿的不严谨啊。"

"那当然是因为，小羽京还有话没有和我说啊~"

浅雾幻笑眯了眼，"我的精神丝被奇奇怪怪的海浪给阻隔了，而他根本没有接触过任何与海洋有关的向导，更遑论是这种近乎是与他融为一体的向导的精神。"

"如果他与向导有过契合与接触，那他绝对隐瞒了很多事，甚至一并连塔内的检查系统也瞒过了……这可不是小事啊，小千空。"

幻的声音逐渐低沉下去，下一秒却转变成格外顽劣的声线："不过嘛……也有可能真的如他所说，他没有见到过任何向导。那么，这层奇怪的海浪就是一团迷雾重重的乌云嘛~"

"所以你要让他去海边，去接触那里的向导和哨兵。"石神千空笑道，"我明白了。辛苦了，晚上我会去拟一份报告的，等着好消息准备去送行吧，幻老师。"


	3. Chapter 3

**！龙水终于可以上线了！_(:з」)_可恶**

**哨向龙羽，OOC有，私设如山，如果可以的话请**

\--

西园寺羽京收到了前往东南海岸线的通知和命令，作为登记在塔内的哨兵，在生活得到足够保障的同时，也变相需要得到塔的教导，帮助，已经满足相关的委派和命令。

"东南海岸线也许会有部分非法分子，或者是海怪的作乱。"负责清点人数的向导给出行的哨兵分发着相应的物资与行装，"沿海一带可能委派的时间会很长，希望各位能够做好充分的准备去应对。"

"是的，感谢您，向导小姐。" 整齐有礼地朝对方行礼道谢后，由哨兵与向导组成的队伍走上了前往东南沿海地域的行车。羽京自然是在这一列中的一人，一同分配而来的向导位于每节车厢的头尾位置，保证哨兵突发情况发生时能够有提前的照应与协调。

浅雾幻在他临走前塞给他小巧的通讯工具，西园寺羽京将它别在右耳后，在一阵滋滋的电流声后是清晰的雨声，而后切换成了流水与虫鸣，羽京借此来闭目养神，在哨兵精神力容易触碰的车厢内，他找了一个不起眼的角落座位，小睡一程。

唤醒他的是车厢阀门开启的声音和车外的轰鸣，羽京取下自己的行李在外待命，指路的哨兵将他们带至东南海的另一座塔内，登记完后大部分人便暂时性地可以回房休息。羽京短时间内并没有特别强烈的休息欲望，于是他打算暂时在塔附近的城区逛逛，熟悉一下接下来的地形。

浅雾幻在告别时曾对他说过奇怪的一句话。

"小羽京，关于你身上的海浪声——暂时我也没能看出它到底属于什么……不过嘛，你可以借着这一次的长期任务，好好探索一下自己身上，在当初，究竟发生了什么不为人知的事情喔？"

————————————————

海岸的城镇与内陆不一样。

船的鸣笛让羽京回过神来，豪华的游轮收起了搭乘的长梯，逐渐远离了海港，在港湾上的人们挥舞着帕子进行炽热的告别。羽京扶住一旁跑得太快险些摔倒的小女孩，又接住了一旁的姑娘塞给他的两朵玫瑰，最后拿着热情的老板娘送给他的挂坠快速离开了这个热情的城市一角。

西园寺羽京从送行的人潮里挤出来。哨兵的知觉将花朵，海风，热闹的声音隔绝出去，留下的是一丝令他惊异，又带着熟悉感的精神力。

带着与热闹的城镇不同的，宁静的海浪声拍打在他的耳蜗上，富有节奏感的声音将他的神经串在一起，所有的细胞都在疯狂地指明同一个地方同一个来源。与此同时浅雾幻的声音在羽京的脑海内响起。

"你可以借着这一次的长期任务，好好探索一下自己身上，在当初，究竟发生了什么不为人知的事情喔？"

这似乎是允许。于是哨兵踏出了步子，感官扩大着周围，搜索的范围一广再广，剖开层层叠叠包裹的信息，他朝着海浪的声源奔跑起来，潮水拨开嘈杂无用的信息，像是在迎接着他，指示着他。

时间似乎只是过了短短一些，羽京在清晰地听见海浪发出的滚动声时，他下意识放慢了脚步。源头埋没在人潮里，线缕被各种各样的交流声与喧哗声交缠。不过这些作用于遮蔽的事物，在与羽京接触的那一瞬间都四散开了去，留下淡金色的丝线牵扯着他朝前走，朝前走。

——然后哨兵撞上了路过的人，回过神来时，那缕丝线已经消失了。取而代之的是团团围起的人群和其中心发出的痛苦的呼声。

羽京打听到，是路边的青年突然有了哨兵觉醒的症状，打碎了周围房屋的挡板之后，跌倒在地上痛苦地蜷缩着，而一旁路过的向导则是出手便熟练支起精神的屏障，以防止精神力的暴动对民众造成伤害。 青年的牙齿上下敲打着，是咯咯的声音，喉咙里发出了一阵阵痛苦的哀鸣。

一旁的两位向导摊开手，掌心生出几缕丝状的精神力，没入青年的太阳穴中，而后是薄薄的屏障将对方包裹在一个空间内，羽京的双眼能清楚的看见空间内有着波形的痕迹，它正在冲刷遍哨兵的身体，试图让他能够停止因疼痛带起的痉挛反应。

围在一起的群众被相关人员遣散，道路不再堵塞，羽京找了稍近的位置停下，想要将哨兵觉醒的全过程逐一记忆下来。

这是一个插曲，但它并没有如同原本的故事情节那样——青年被安抚下来，然后被向导带去塔中接受登记与向导契合配对。反而代之的是那两位向导的惊呼。

"怎么会！"

"什么？！"

羽京清楚地听见了小声的，不可置信的声音，他的心沉了下去。

下一秒，原本将要静止下来的青年突然嘶哑着吼叫，由向导构建出的精神屏障被冲击得四分五裂，精神力化作的风旋在对方的头顶聚集，换来的是他的呐喊与哭泣。

"谁……谁能救救我！"

那的确是一个令人难以忘却的场景。还未完成新晋的哨兵击打着自己的腹部，浑身颤抖地干呕着，他跪在地上，精神体从旋涡变成了尖刺，将附近平和的气氛尽数扎破。

有路过的哨兵被其影响与干扰，一旁的向导注意到不对，已经拉开对方一同向外退远。羽京原本应该也是这样的其中一员，可惜的是他所站的位置稍微近了些，比起"退后"的命令，身体已经先一步表现出了寒冷刺骨的僵硬感，带着攻击性的事物朝他穿刺而来，令人冷汗直冒。

羽京原以为自己会因此受到对方的攻击，他被固定在原地动弹不得，然而脑海内却响起了先前消失去的，浪涛翻涌的声音，连绵不绝，将他的全身包裹在内，彻底切断了与对方精神侵轧的联系。

西园寺羽京预感到了什么，他的直觉一向很准。自己的心脏开始剧烈地颤抖，先前熟悉的念头再次从他的脑海里钻出，只是眼前的混乱情况不允许他冷眼离开，于是他尝试借着浪涛向前走。

羽京神色平常的样子的确与周围格格不入，两位安抚失败的向导早因精神力的冲击昏迷过去，他现在要做的应该是立刻联系上塔内的相关人员，并拜托他们迅速赶来解决眼前精神面临着崩溃的哨兵——但羽京没有这么做，或者说他要迈出去的脚步停了下来。

因为他感知到身旁有一阵清凉的海风拂过，眼前飘开金黄色的发尾一抹。

比他高出小半个头的青年走得很快，在羽京回过神时他已经与抱着头的哨兵所接触。 对方看着身体颤抖的青年，思索片刻，小声自言自语说了些什么，而后敏锐地回头，与西园寺羽京的双眼直直对上。

羽京下意识地看向他，对方凌厉的眉眼中是一双暗金色的眼眸。此刻那双眼睛下的嘴唇开合，低沉的嗓音自内平缓地发出："那位哨兵，可以麻烦你暂时将他制止住么？"

羽京没有问他"你是在叫我吗"这样愚蠢的问题，他能感觉到对方的目光一直处在自己身上没有撇开，最后他只好答应了对方，这个来自于陌生人的请求。

"这位先生，我想最好的处理方法应该是与塔内取得联系，然后由他们派出向导和哨兵对他进行精神引导和开发。"

西园寺羽京走上前去，浑浑噩噩的哨兵似乎是感受到有陌生的精神体进入他的领域，像被点燃的火药一样开始怒吼着驱赶着周围的一切。羽京将邀请他的青年拦在一旁，偏过身躲开哨兵跃起而横劈而来的手刀，反手扣住他的手腕，然后他出腿，在对方未来得及反应之前将其重重摔回地上，他的膝盖压在对方的脊背上，把他的手肘扭到身后，以防哨兵的再次暴起。

被拦在身后的青年"喔"了一声后，像是活跃气氛一般鼓了三声掌。

听见响起的鼓掌声，羽京只觉得头大："而不是让我把他制止住……单纯的制服和压制并不能起到好作用。"

金发青年听他说出的，和他行为完全不太相似的话，笑了一声，他走上前一并蹲下来，似乎并不在意哨兵被压迫后更为剧烈地精神冲击。此刻他仍然是颇有闲心一般，偏过头来夸赞一句："做得挺不错。"

"……过奖了。" 西园寺羽京淡定地回复他。

金发青年不在意他这幅冷淡的态度，无所谓一笑，伸出右手在扑倒地上的哨兵身上敲打着，继续自说自话："这个精神波动的动静可真是大，不过你作为一名哨兵，居然还能面不改色地站在这里——咦？"

对方语调一变，发出了诧异的声音，羽京注意到对方变得严肃的神情，不由一顿。

青年在不苟言笑时，那副张扬的眉眼就变得淡漠起来，羽京能看见对方的腕骨上钻出细长的丝线。在那一声疑问响起时，丝线顿时又分裂出数根，毫不停留地扎入如今还在低吼的青年体内。

"是东南海的塔内向导吗？我是七海龙水。现在处于货港旁的第三个十字路口边。"青年利索地打开便捷通讯设备，拨通了指向塔内的对话，"嗯，是的，就是那儿，这里有一名意外觉醒的哨兵，可能需要你们暂时的进行心理和精神辅导……已经被制止住了，喔，还有另外两名受到波及的向导，麻烦你们一并带去塔内吧。"

挂断通讯之后，他又引出两条精神丝，将青年头顶已经有些裂开的精神体缓慢地开始修补，在那条狰狞的裂缝消失时，羽京感受到身下挣扎的力度越来越小，于是他稍稍活动了一下骨骼，在感觉到反抗已经近乎消失殆尽后，他挪开了对对方的压制。

他大概能明白浅雾幻所说的，他身上的不寻常是怎么一回事了。

西园寺羽京低着头沉思着，并没有注意到一旁青年投过来探究的视线。

————————————

龍水终于不是活在tag里的人了……

尝试一下打TAG！


	4. Chapter 4

求助orz列完大纲发现龍羽根本没有谈恋爱的地方该怎么办……

好容易卡文，在相遇的地方思考了很久最后还是写得好差劲……

后面再改改趴

私设如山，OOC成片，如果可以的话

——————————————————————————————

觉醒的哨兵很快就被塔带走了。

处理相关事务的向导很快就到了七海龙水所在的地方。西园寺羽京看见两名向导上前，将先前晕过去的两名向导带起，一并和觉醒完成一半的哨兵被带往塔内接受治疗。

西园寺羽京原本是想要离开这里的。因为比起围观这里的烂摊子，他对于先前的精神丝更为感兴趣。

于是他向后退了两步想要离开，然而在通讯中自称七海龙水的金发向导偏过头来，似乎一直在关注着他的行动，在羽京的鞋底跟触碰到身后的砖石时，对方的声音在他的前方响起。

"这位哨兵朋友，可以麻烦你留步吗？"

西园寺羽京抬眸看向来人，"先生，我想我能帮助做的事情……应该都完成了。"他斟酌了一下字句，"请问您还有什么事情吗？"

金发青年朝他伸出了手："没有什么事，只是想要和你交一个好友，我想，你既然是一位哨兵，应该不会拒绝一个向导的好友申请?"他点开通讯工具，"我的名字七海龙水，暂时——对，暂时是东南海塔的向导。如果可以的话，很高兴认识你，身手不错的哨兵先生。"

七海龙水的声音在"暂时"两字上拖长了些，西园寺羽京并不在意他拉长的尾音，礼貌性地伸出手和他相握："我名为西园寺羽京，短时间在东南海塔接受任务，向导先生，你好。"

"短时间？"

龙水似笑非笑地看着他，在见到哨兵点了点头后说道："这么看来，我俩还是有些投缘的？都是短时间在东南海塔登记的人啊——可惜今天这场地并不是很好，来不及深交，有点可惜。"

他状作惋惜的样子，于是羽京只好又一次点头表示赞同，虽然他并不明白这究竟哪里投缘，又是哪里可惜了。

——————————————

两人的交流并没有持续很长时间——准确的说，是七海龙水提出了"好友申请"后，又是七海龙水先行告别西园寺羽京。

刹车的声音在他们身侧响起，驾驶位的车门被其中的人打开，留着卷发的司机替龙水拉开了副驾驶的车门。

"时间拿捏得很准啊，弗朗索瓦。"

七海龙水赞赏了一声，坐进了副驾驶的位置上，伴随着关门声响起，轿车的引擎再次发动，留给羽京的是对方从车窗中探出的脸，与一只慢慢挥动的手。于是羽京朝着对方同样挥手告别，车辆很快离开了附近的闹市区，消失在远处。

羽京在那一刻有一瞬间的愣怔，只因他原先想要寻找的，熟悉的"丝线"，再一次消失在了茫茫人海中。

不知从何而来的，莫名其妙的冲动席卷西园寺羽京的全身，让他试图像七海龙水那样向外引出他的精神体，然而哨兵脆弱的精神力在接触到外界的洪流后被摧毁得一干二净，脑海内传出的眩晕感让羽京不由得吃痛一声。

"这位哨兵，你没事吧？"

在西园寺羽京的精神体即将冲出他的身躯时，海浪状的屏障再次，再一次地挡住了它的脚步，荒诞无比的直感被冲散得七零八落。而后是女性向导的声音传递进他的耳中，伴随着柔和又温暖的精神体与他接触，绸带状的精神丝包裹住羽京疼痛的位置，带来平和又安宁的治愈。

羽京勉强着拉开眼睛一条缝，看见的是少女关心担忧的眼神。

"呼，没事了，没事了。"向导释放着开导的精神素安抚羽京的混乱，"内部的精神体为什么这么虚弱？……果然这里还是像龙水说得那样，情况有点糟糕的啊……大树，要麻烦你帮个忙啦。"

带着耳麦的向导扶起羽京的上半身，在直起身躯的那一瞬间，他的双腿由于脱力而再度软下去，被称为"大树"的青年哨兵应了一声，上前扶起羽京的双腿，而后两个人并没有很费力，就将他一起带上了塔内的专车。

"杠，现在是回塔里进行登记，还是……？"

大树把着方向盘，车子停滞在十字路口，他现在可以选择返回塔内与前往医院两条岔开的路。

被哨兵唤了名字的向导思索片刻，果断说道："龙水打给我的通讯电话，是他的私人号码……我想，既然他不用塔内向导的编制号码，应该有他自己的原因吧？。"

默契万分的哨兵立刻理解了她的意思："是吗？那么就去七海集团名下的私人诊所了！"

"嗯，"杠点点头，"到了诊所，我和龙水再通一次讯吧。"说到这里，她偏头看向一旁倒在乘坐位上的西园寺羽京："虽然这位哨兵可能和龙水相识，不过终究算是突发状况，还是和他说一声比较好。"

————————————————

西园寺羽京的记忆在他被人扶上不知名的车后，立马断了层。 一直等到他听见熟悉的水流毕波声后，大脑里居住着的海浪状精神体才匆匆将他唤醒。紧随其后的，是太阳穴止不住的酸涩与疼痛，这就是随意向外扩展精神体的后果啊，免不了轻叹一声。身体还是有点虚弱，羽京想。

羽京感受着缓慢恢复的体力。人在空闲下来后，总是会不由自主去胡乱想很多事情，而他现在唯一在思考的，就是自己距离昏迷前一共过去了多久的时间，塔内是否已经发布了新的任务等等等等，诸如此类的，乱七八糟的想法。

他勉强支起半身，没有扎着绷带与点滴的左手朝外伸出，尝试去摸病床旁的升降把手。而确实让他成功抓住了它，并且将头枕着的那一段向上摇动。做完这些，羽京又因为脱力而摔在病床上。

和头部入枕声同时响起的是自动门开启的"嗡嗡"声，在记忆前一刻还在相互告别的向导此时此刻正拎着三层保温盒，脸上的神色在看到羽京跌入床板后变化几分，最后还是轻咳一声敲了敲墙壁，权当是开门提醒了。

"距离那个哨兵被你打晕过去，刚好过了一天的时间。"

七海龙水像是知道西园寺羽京要说什么一般，在他刚张开嘴想要询问时，已经把答案送了出去："目前东南海塔还没有什么特别的任务与委托，从中央塔派遣而来的哨兵和向导今天都在海港附近摸熟地域路线。"

青年将温热的饭盒放在一旁的高桌上，继续开口说道："你晕倒的原因杠已经和我说了，应该是精神力消耗过度——等会再谈这些，先吃饭吧。"龙水的话头一变，"弗朗索瓦做的饭餐还是很不错的。"

羽京接过他递来的饭盒，将它们分开放在支起来的小桌子上，"我可以先和你谈完这些，再吃饭吗，向导先生？"

他试图抬起自己的左手，可惜失败了，"目前我的力量并没有恢复，想要拿稳饭盒也有点困难。"

"你可以不用这么陌生，叫我名字就可以。"七海龙水指正了羽京的称呼，"这没有什么关系。那么，你想要问什么呢，羽京？"

——————————————

是痛苦的卡文……_(:з」)_仍然是没有什么看点的一章。


End file.
